


Sweet Brother and Hellish Jeffree

by zmeess



Series: D&Dstuck [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Homestuck
Genre: Ballads, Gen, Poetry, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmeess/pseuds/zmeess
Summary: This is a tale of two sworn friendsSweet Brother and vile JeffAnd admonitions quite a fewOn ears falling deaf
Series: D&Dstuck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Brother and Hellish Jeffree

**Author's Note:**

> my dude. listen. i have a D&Dstuck au. dave is a bard, college of satire. i wrote a whole-ass ballad in the traditional ballad meter for him based on the first sbahj comic. imagine dave singing it, completely out of tune, accompanied by a lute that is a week away from falling apart.
> 
> i had spent four years studying literature at university for this. enjoy

This is a tale of two sworn friends  
Sweet Brother and vile Jeff  
And admonitions quite a few  
On ears falling deaf

Sweet Brother was a devotee  
Of games of different kinds  
His passionate love for chess and draughts  
Unmatched by plush behinds

While he was walking down the stairs  
His gaze was led astray  
As he was pondering aloud  
What game he'd like to play

Our dashing hero vile Jeff  
Seeing this scene transpire  
Yelled "Mind the stairs brother dear  
Lest early you expire"

O if the warning'd come at least  
With two seconds to spare!  
As such 'fore long sweet gentle Bro  
Was tumbling down the stairs

Our Hellish Jeff was so distraught  
He had forewarned his mate!  
He wished so desperately his friend  
Had not befell such fate

Let this be lesson to us all:  
The legend has it grim  
The misadventure to this day  
Keeps happening to him

**Author's Note:**

> dave is a great bard, but nobody knows if he can actually sing, because he intentionally does it terribly. he is proficient with the tabar, the flute and the organetto, but not with the lute, which is what he actually plays. with his non-dominant hand. 
> 
> you can see the accompanying picture [here](https://twitter.com/zmeess_art/status/1283894619684638720?s=20) and like. follow me over there on twitter for more D&Dstuck shenanigans


End file.
